1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information regenerating unit capable of regenerating file data, which has been stored in files in a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been developed a purpose-built drive or audio-visuals, information appliances and the like housing a drive that can store computer data, image data, audio data and the like equipped with a small-sized storage medium mounting a solid state storage element, for example, flash-memory device or the like.
In this connection, however, there has been such a disadvantage in that deterioration arises on a recording tape due to secular changes in appliances wherein a recording tape is used as a recording medium, and further in that an operation for rewinding a tape is required in case of searching a certain data recorded on the tape, because there is a concept of a starting point as well as an end point for recording continuously data on the tape.
Furthermore, information has been magnetically recorded on a medium in an appliance wherein a recording tape or a video-compact disc (video CD) is used as a recording medium, so that a purpose-built magnetic recording head is required, besides a working part having a movable structure for reproducing data, and thus, there is such a disadvantage in that a degradation appears in the working part due to repetitive use.
Moreover, in an appliance wherein a recording tape or a video CD is utilized as a recording medium, a volume of such recording medium is bulky, so that a wide space is necessary for its storage, besides its appliance main body itself requires a capacity corresponding to such wide space, resulting in large-sized equipment.